What IS the mercy of a gun?
by doc boy
Summary: This is a remake to my story 'the mercy of a gun' it's improved and hopefully better than the original version of the story but still has the same basic principal so far.  Please R&R...  Thank you...


What IS the mercy of a gun?

I do not own ben 10

This story is a remake and a better version of my story 'the mercy of a gun' like in that story, Ben and Gwen don't have their super powers. Enjoy

It was another boring lesion at history class. The teacher was blabbing about his nonsense when a gunshot has interrupted Ben's thoughts. The whole class went silent

"What was that?" asked one of Ben's classmates. He exchanged looks with Gwen who was sitting next to him and they both shrugged. Suddenly an unfamiliar voice was heard on the loud speaker

"This is Lex Luther. That gunshot you just heard was one of my men killing your security guard. We are rebelling against the United States government. Our demands are that they give us ten million dollars and release ten of our prisoners who are in prison across the country. As I speak my men are loading this building with explosives. You people have five minutes to leave the building and wait in the back yard. Whoever doesn't make it out on time will be buried under the remains of this building after it collapses on them. Your five minutes are staring now so get going" the class has become silent again and the students started to panic

"Silence!" yelled the teacher and everyone went silent.

"Okay, everyone get yourselves out of the class right now before the building collapses on us" the students obeyed and started to walk out of the class and saw students from other classes doing the same as they raced against the clock to make out of there alive

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure we should level the building, Lex? It would give us in" asked one of the terrorists

"So what if it gives in? If cops come after us, we kill 'em. That way they will be afraid of us."

"What about the army?" insisted the terrorist

"The army won't be a problem Tom when we have these on our sides…" said Lex and took a blanket off a bunch of boxes that appeared to contain heavy artillery. Bazookas, RPGs, anti-tank and air craft missiles and a lot of rifles, grenades and grenade launchers. Lex then put the covers back on the heavy weapon pile and looked at Tom again

"Shouldn't using all this strong weapons be dangerous for us?"

"It does. But thanks to those sand sacks there, your bullet proof vest and the bunkers we will dig into the ground it should help us with that"

"Okay…" said Tom. They looked at the clock on next to them which was connected to them bomb which will destroy the school building. The countdown neared zero. Whoever doesn't make it out of there in will surely die…

Ben and Gwen managed to make it out of the building safely and joined the rest of their schoolmates in the back yard and sat down on the ground next to each other and looked very scared

The countdown has reached its last seconds. The terrorists looked at the bomb's clock with its glowing red numbers as it neared zero…

00:00:10 BEEP

00:00:09 BEEP

00:00:08 BEEP

00:00:07 BEEP

00:00:06 BEEP

00:00:05 BEEP

00:00:04 BEEP

00:00:03 BEEP

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" yelled Tom as the clock on the bomb read

00:00:00 BEEP, BEEP

The bomb and the whole building stated exploding and were going up in flames until it basically collapsed to the ground creating a huge cloud of dust that was so thick you couldn't even see the flames burning the remains of the building on the ground. People now started to cough. Gwen suddenly started to cough, wheeze and gasp. She was unfortunate to have an asthma attack. (Thankfully Ben didn't have asthma)

"Gwen!" yelled Ben and let out few coughs

"Gwen! Where are you?" he yelled out into the thick cocking smoke

_"Can't breathe…"_ she chocked

Ben had to act fast before his cousin dies from this. He quickly stuck his hand in his pocket and took out a spare inhaler that Gwen's parents wanted him to have just in case. He took it out of his pocket and gave it Gwen as the dust stated to clear

"Gwen take this quick. It's the inhaler you parents gave me" Gwen snatched it out of his hands and took a few breaths from it until she was well again and the smoke cleared out. Ben and Gwen were both panting. Ben could see Gwen was in tears and she threw herself onto his chest and wept.

_"I thought I was gonna die... all my life flashed before my eyes…" _she was sobbing onto his shoulder

Ben tried to comfort her and stroked her hair and said softly

_"It's okay, Gwen… it's okay…"_ she sniffed and cried onto his shoulder

"Why do these people want to kill us?"

"I wish I knew…" said Ben sadly and continued to stroke Gwen's hair as she continued to cry onto his shoulder for the next five miuntes until she let it all out of her system…

_"Feel better?"_ asked Ben softly and gently

"Yeah… thanks for being so kind and supportive Ben…" she sniffed

_"It's my pleasure Gwen" _he said in a soothing voice

Gwen smiled and laid a soft kiss on his cheek which caught him off guard

"You're the best you know that?" she asked and he thanked her for the compliment as one of the terrorist came up and was about to speak. He was a tall, skinny yet muscular man which was about six point four feet tall. He was wearing orangish brownish hiking boots, blue jeans and a blue T shirt and was holding an M16 rife that was attached to a strap around his neck. He looked very intimidating

"Okay, guys listen up!" when he noticed that he didn't get everyone's attention yet. He sighed cocked his gun and discharged a bullet into the air with an ear piercing gunshot, which startled everyone. They looked at him waiting to see what he would say do or do"

"Now…" said the terrorist

"As you heard our demands from the United States government, are ten million$ and a release of ten of our prisoners. One of my men is negotiating with the White House right now. I told him to tell them the situation and that for every hour we wait, we execute five students. For every hour we wait, the number will be doubled. So start praying while you still can…" said the terrorist and walked away as Gwen rested her head on Ben's chest and cried on it as he rested his head on hers and stated crying himself and tried to find words to comfort his terrified cousin but couldn't find any words to use form his little heart… he just hoped the government meets their demands before he or Gwen lose all the friends they have in the school; or even themselves… he couldn't imagine living without her… she meant too much to him… and the thought of losing her both saddened him and infuriated him. He just hoped they would make it out of there alive and so will their friends…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty dramatic huh? The reason I decided to write this remake is because I was going over the reviews I got for the original version of this story, and remembered the mistakes I made in it so I decided to write a remake to try and fix that and try to use the advice I got in the reviews from the last time.

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
